1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of ceiling suspension systems, and more particularly, to a removable diagonal ceiling brace which can be temporarily mounted during the installation of the ceiling suspension system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling suspension systems are used primarily in office buildings where temporarily ceiling panels are installed. Typically, the ceiling suspension systems consists of a grid containing a plurality of pairs of parallel beams which intersect at junctions. During the installation of the parallel beams, it is necessary to be certain that the beams remain parallel until final attachment of the grid to the building walls.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,355; 4,524,554; 3,793,790; 3,204,383; 3,590,544; 4,583,340; 3,089,570 and 3,736,706.